Bittersweet
by Brookelinn83
Summary: She's jaded and cyncial, he's arrogant and untrusting. Put them together, add a little lust and romance and they are oh so bittersweet. DMHG
1. We Like To Party

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even myself.

AN: This is my first time so be a little gentle, but not too gentle, that would be no fun.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Get Together, party, celebration, none of these seemed to fit, he frowned and tried to come up with the word for it.

"Torture" said a voice beside him; "pure torture is what this is" He looked at the petite women surprised.

"One would think that you would live for this," he said smirking

"Yeah, well one would be an idiot then, I hate this."

"It seems to me that everyone here respects and adores you."

" Hmm yes, well to be loved by the masses is not all it's cracked up to be."

"I guess this explains why you are sitting in the darkest corner of the bar with me no less."

"That would be correct if the dark doesn't scare them off you certainly will."

He gave a small laugh at that "I don't know if I should be insulted or not"

Her only answer was a small smile before turning her attention back to the crowd.

"If you hate it here that much why don't you just leave?" she looked at him again for a moment, as if trying to figure out if he was worthy of the answer, and then smirked answering,

"I guess I'm just a masochist" he raised an eyebrow

"Really? The way you lead Potter and Weasley around by the short hairs in school I would have guessed a Sadist"

She tried to look offended but couldn't hold back the giggle that escaped her lips.

"Oh shut it, I wasn't that bad."

"Let's not forget the flock of birds you sent after Weasley, or that wicked right hook of yours," she rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"Those where both warranted occasions"

"Like hell my nose hurt for a week" she laughed out right at that.

"It seems your ego still hurts, really Malfoy let is go it's been thirteen years"

"There you go laughing at my pain, like I said, sadist"

" Then I guess you're a masochist for hanging around me" he looked at her and raised his eyebrow again, she made a mental note to ask him how he did that later.

"Maybe I am Granger, don't suppose you'd want to find out?"

Hermione looked at him trying to figure out what he meant by that statement, she drew in a sharp breath at the utterly wicked gleam in his eye, before she could form an answer she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey 'mione why you all alone in the corner?" slurred an inebriated Ron his hand sliding down her arm, he tried the take her hand.

" I'm not alone Ron," she said indicating Draco beside her and shaking Ron off at the same time.

"Oh Malfoy don't really count it's not like you like him at all" Ron said grabbing the bar as a wave of dizziness washed over him.

"You know Weasley in really is a disgrace to get slobbering drunk and hit on your ex at your own engagement party there is no wonder that you're the embarrassment to you family" drawled Draco. Ron paled and looked at him.

"Guess you'd know all about that right Ferret, what would daddy dearest if he knew that you were chatting up a mudblood-"

Ron stopped when he realized what he had said his eyes went wide as he looked at Hermione, who was looking at him with shock and hurt written across her face.

" I didn't mean that the way it sounded Hermione I…" anger replace all other emotions on her face

" Oh really Ronald, then how did you mean it?"

"I just meant…I mean…what I mean to say…"

"Out with it, what the hell did you mean when you called me a mudblood?" at that moment the song that was playing ended and her last five words rang out across the room. The whole room grew deathly quite as every one looked at the three people in the corner. Two of which looked uncomfortable as they realized they were the center of attention and one who didn't take her eyes off the red head. Harry made his way across the room.

"What the hell is going on here, what's wrong with you Malfoy, I thought we had gotten past all this pure blood shite" Draco started to protest when Hermione interupted,

"Not Malfoy, Ron."

Harry looked shocked, he looked at Ron whose face was as red as his hair.

"I didn't mean it Harry I swear, I just kind came out different then I had planned"

"That vile word came out of your mouth in reference to your best friend different then you had planned, so tell me Ron how did you plan for it to sound?" Harry asked.

If at all possible Ron turned another shade of red he sputtered trying to form an answer.

"Forget it I was just leaving anyway" Hermione hissed at Ron. She grabbed her coat and clutch and headed for the door.

"Hermione wait" Ron shouted as he tried to go after her, Harry grabbed his arm and held him back.

" I think you have done enough damage for the night" Harry said

" No you gotta let me go I need…"

" You need to explain Ronald Weasley?" said Ginny as she and Ron's future bride Hannah walked up the two men. Both girls looked livid as they waited for an answer.

"Fuck I'm in all kinds of trouble aren't I?" Ron moaned.

Unnoticed by the group a certain blond had discreetly followed Hermione out of the door.

Ssssssssssssssssssss

Not lots to go on I know, but I wanted to get my toes wet first. There will be more explained as we progress. Tell me what you think Kittens.


	2. Stars Go Blue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Anna

ssssssssssssssssssssss

"Stupid fucking prick" muttered the enraged women as she walked down the practically deserted street.

"I can't believe him"

"Hey Granger wait up" she turned around to see Malfoy jogging to catch up to her.

"What the hell do you want" she asked glaring at the man.

"Just to talk" he said, "Come on I'll walk you home."

"You don't even know where I live" she accused

"No, but you do so I think we're safe." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine" with that she turned on her heel and started to walk again.

"So…nice night?" Hermione look at him.

"Yeah, just lovely, it's not every day that my supposed best friend uses racial slurs to describe me"

"I mean the night literally, you know, moon, stars" She stopped walking and looked around, it _was_ a nice

Night, clear and cool with just enough breeze. She looked at the man beside her; he was looking up at the

night sky.

"You're right it is a nice night" He looked at her and gave her one of his infamous smirks.

"The great Hermione Granger just said I was right I think I may die from the shock." She glared at him

" I said you were right about the night not anything else"

"Ah but it's a start soon you'll realize I am right all of the time." She gave a short laugh.

"Whatever you say Mr. Second in our class."

"Arrogance is not an attractive feature Granger"

"Seems to work for you" Every now and then she would speak with out really thinking, and most of the

time it had very bad results; this was one of those times.

"Erm...What I mean to say is-"

"Oh I know what you mean to say, you think I'm sexy"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean, oh to hell with it, You and I and the entire female population know that you are."

He did the eyebrow thing again, how in hell does he do that "But that doesn't mean any thing"

"You do realize you have just told me that I was right again, in a around about kind of way"

"Shut it, Malfoy" with that she started walking again. He chuckled and caught up with her again.

"You know you're kinda cute when you're flustered"

"I said shut it Malfoy"

"Ok, ok new topic… I hate eggs" Hermione gave him a strange look but said nothing.

"Yep I hate them, always have, yet I continue to eat them, couldn't really tell you why."

Hermione bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"Now bacon on the other hand. I can't get enough of the stuff, It really is an amazing food, you can eat it

alone or on a sandwich, or in a salad. Great stuff bacon is." Hermione started to giggle and then laugh.

"Bacon and eggs?" she asked

"Seemed like a safe topic" she smiled at him

"Indeed"

"That's three times"

"You know if you continue that I'll be forced to hit you again"

"Sadist"

"Masochist"

" Bloody know-it-all"

"Arrogant prick"

"Wench"

"Man-Whore"

"Well now that was uncalled for calling me a whore"

"At least I insinuated that you get paid" She smiled sweetly at him. It was his turn to laugh. She stopped

walking.

"Here we are," she said indicating the building in front of them. It was brick wall with a large gated

archway in the middle, In the middle of that there was the gate door. Across the top of the gate was a

carved wooden sign the said Firefly Estates. He looked through and saw a small court yard with a fountain

in the middle, around the fountain there were several small stone benches. The complex was two levels

and he could see about twelve flats. He was surprised he had no idea she lived in muggle London.

Hermione dug through her clutch and pulled a small set of keys out, she unlocked the door and turned to

look at Draco again.

" I guess I'll see you around" She said. He smiled

"Sure thing, Granger, have a good night" she nodded and turned to walk in. He started to walk away.

"Draco" he turned, surprised she had used his real name, even more surprising was how much he liked

hearing her say it. "Thank You"

"Not a problem… Hermione"

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hermione closed the courtyard gate and walked across to her flat. She was deep in thought, Draco Malfoy

baffled her sometimes, most of the time he was a stuck-up jerk, but there had been a few times over the last

years, like tonight, that he seemed downright human. She shook her head. She would admit the they had

gotten to know each other pretty well over the years. Draco had decided that working for the Order

was in his best interest shortly after the incident on the tower, at first no one had trusted him but over time

they realized how useful he really was, he was smart and he knew how the minds of most of the death

eaters worked. He also showed a surprising aptitude for healing; He and Hermione had worked together in

the healing tent during the last battle and they had developed a begrudging respect for each other, they

found that when they were civil to each other they worked well as a team.

"Good evening dear" came the voice of her down stairs neighbor Anna Livingston, Hermione was startled

out of her thoughts.

"Oh, I didn't see you there" Anna was sitting at the small table on her porch she had several

candles lit and sitting various places, sitting in front of her on the table was a decanter of what Hermione

suspected was Brandy.

"Sorry to give you a fright my dear, Join me for a nightcap." She gestured to a chair beside her.

" I would love to," said Hermione as she took the set. Anna took a brandy glass and pored some of

the liquor in to it. Anna had been living in Firefly since it was built in the early 50's. She was truly unique

women. She had been sixteen when World War II started and ended up working as a field nurse, maybe

that is why her and Hermione got along they were kinderderd spirits of a sort. There was also the fact that

she reminded Hermione of her Grandmother who had passed away five years ago. She was the only one in

Firefly who Hermione spent time with, she was also one of the few muggles other then family that knew

Hermione's secret. She thought it was delightful and was thrilled to be a part of the secret.

"How was your party" Hermione made a face, and took a sip.

"I've been to better"

"That doesn't sound good"

"I got in to a fight with my friend Ron"

"Oh yes the loud one" Hermione giggled.

"That would be him"

"You and he used to court correct"

"Yes" Hermione, said

"And tonight's party was for his Engagement"

"Yep"

"Would the fight have any thing to do with the handsome young man that walked you home" Hermione looked at Anna, she wasn't shocked to know that Anna had noticed that Draco had walked her home, not a lot got by Anna.

"Well…I guess in a way it did, but Ron and I have never gotten along well. I guess tonight was just another hitch in our friendship."

Anna nodded and was quite for a moment. "So who was the young man" Although Anna hated gossip she did love to get all the details about Hermione's life. She said she was living vicariously through her. Hermione had often remarked that she was sorry Anna had chosen such a boring girl to live through, to which Anna would reply that Hermione's life was very exciting, and no one else would do.

"He's an old acquaintance of mine from school and the war"

"Oh then he won't be around much, that's to bad he certainly is fun to look at" Hermione laughed

"Sorry to disappoint you, Anna"

"Oh it's quite all right, perhaps we can find something that needs fixing and we can call that lovely handyman to come fix it" Hermione laughed again, she finished the last of her brandy and stood up.

"Well if we are going to get him here tomorrow we should start looking now" she offered Anna her hand.

"Oh goodie maybe we can help something along" Hermione laughed again as they went to find a reason to call the handyman.

Sssssssssssssssssssssss

A little longer this time, next we get to find out more about what happened after the war.


	3. What's Going On

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter, sorry to disappoint you all.

_ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

_thunk…thunk…thunk _

It was amazing how entertaining the most mundane thing could be when one was bored.

_thunk…thunk…thunk_

Who would have ever thought that a simple tennis ball could produce so much joy?

_thunk…thunk…thunk_

Draco heard a door slam open; he quickly hid the ball in a desk drawer and tried to look busy with paper work. Suddenly his office door burst open and Terry Boot stomped in.

"You'd bloody well better stop what ever the hell it is your doing Malfoy," he said trying to keep his voice under control.

"Really Boot, like I told you the first three times I have no clue what you are talking about."

Boot looked ready to boil over, "You know very well what I am talking about that irritating thunking"

"Thunking" repeated Draco

"Yes thunking"

"Hmm…maybe you should get your self checked out sounds like the stress is getting to you"

Terry turned a very interesting shade of purple at that

"THE STRESS IT NOT GETTING TO ME JUST STOP THAT DAMNED THUNKING" with that he stomped out the door slamming it shut. The impact of the door shook the whole office.

Draco smiled, Boot was just to easy, it had been this way form the first they had started at St. Mungos, they both worked on floor three, Potion and Plant Poisoning. Boot was the head Herbologist and Draco was one of the hospitals main Potions Masters, they were both healers as well. Draco briefly thought about giving the ball one more go and then decided against it, he would let Terry think he had won for now and bring it back out in a few weeks. He sighed and looked around the office, he needed something to do the paper work he had been asked to do was done hours ago and he wasn't set to do rounds till later in the evening. His eyes fell on the clock on the wall. 11:45, he smiled as an idea struck him. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket; it never ceased to amaze him some of the ingenious things muggles came up with without magic. He scrolled through numbers, most of them for restaurants near his flat that delivered. He smiled when he came to the number he wanted and pressed the call button. She answered after two rings.

"Hello?"

"Go to lunch with me" He demanded

"How did _you_ get this number?"

"I have my ways, now I'm bored so go to lunch with me"

"Why don't you call one of your little groupies, I am sure one of them would be more then happy to accommodate,"

"As am I, but I want to eat and that's never the case when I call one of them, go to lunch with me."

"Why should I"

"I walked you home last night"

"I didn't ask you to."

"Yet I did any way, go to lunch with me it's the least you can do"

The line was silent for a moment and he thought she had hung up.

"Where?"

"That's what I like to hear, Starlight Café at one."

"Fine I'll see you then and you're paying" with that she hung up.

He snapped his phone shut "Yeah…she wants me"

sssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hermione stared at her phone; she frowned and muttered "What the hell was that?"

"You ok Mione?" asked Ginny her face etched with concern and she looked at her friend.

They were sitting in one of the comfy couches that sat in strategic locations around the book shop that Hermione owned. After the war there had been many offers to work for the ministry, St. Mungos, and even Hogwarts, but Hermione had decided that she wanted to get back to her roots, so with the help of her Grandmother Nia, she had opened a muggle book shop.

"Yeah fine, that was just an unexpected call" Ginny looked at her for a moment, Hermione obviously wasn't going to say more and Ginny decided not to push the topic. She had come to Hermione's shop to see if she was Ok after last night.

"So you were saying," Hermione prodded

"Oh yeah, so after you left, Merlin I wish you could have seen it, When Ron finely told us what had happened, Hannah hexed him, and then told him if he even so much as walked through the front door of their flat he'd get ten times worse." Hermione smiled

"And here I thought that she was all sunshine and lemon drops"

"You and me both" Both women laughed.

"Well it's nice to know that she'll keep him on his toes"

"Or his arse if she keeps throwing those hexes at him, any way Hannah and I going to have lunch and we wanted you to come along"

"Oh well I'd love to but I can't, I have plans"

"Really? With who?"

"Umm…someone"

"The someone who just called?"

"Yes"

"And that would be?"

"Someone"

"You have no intention of telling me do you?"

"No not really" Ginny looked at her friend who was desperately trying to avoid eye contact. She sighed

"Ok Mione, but I will find out sooner or later."

"I know but I'm hoping it's later"

"Humph…Well I'm meeting Hannah soon so I should get going, have fun on your mystery date" she said getting up from the couch and gathering her bag and jacket.

"It's not a date!"

"Ok, whatever it is have fun" with that she blew Hermione a kiss and walked out of the little shop.

Hermione knew Ginny was annoyed at her, but the truth of the matter was that if she had told Ginny that the Mystery person was Malfoy, she would want to know why Hermione had agreed to the lunch, and she really didn't have a clue as to why. Malfoy was rude, arrogant, egotistical, and for some unknown reason utterly intriguing. Hermione sighed and looked at her watch 12:15. She got up and walked to the front counter, there was a young man sitting behind it engrossed in a thick novel.

"James" He looked up at her and blinked a few times as if he was trying to remember who she was.

"Yeah boss?" he asked her.

"I'm going to go run a few errands and go to lunch I should be back in about two hours, ok"

"Sure thing Boss, go do what you need to and I'll hold down the fort" Hermione nodded and grabbed her purse and jacket, and walked out of the shop in to the busy streets of London.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"At this point I thought that I was home free, but I rounded the last corner and ran right in to Snape" Draco said his eyes dancing with amusement. Hermione was across the table trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard.

"What did you do" she gasped out.

"The only thing that I could think of claimed I must have been sleep walking because I had no clue how I had gotten there."

"And he bought it?" she asked

"Of course he told me that it might be a good idea to invest in a pair of pajama pants, in case there were future sleep walking incidences" Hermione laughed again.

"Oh my I don't think that our games of truth or dare ever got that daring in Gryffindor." she said

"I beg to differ, I remember hearing about a certain kiss the occurred between you and Parvati Patil" Hermione turned a brilliant shade of red and buried her face in her hands

"Oh Merlin you heard about that?"

"Granger the who school heard about that, there were more then a few guys that wished they had been sorted in the Gryffindor, Thomas was the big man on campus for a while for being the one to make the dare." Hermione turned even redder.

"I don't see why" she said shaking her head.

" I guess it's just a guy thing, but the idea of two girls kissing is hot," he said with a wicked gleam in his eye. Hermione opened and closed her eyes several times trying to say something any thing.

"Oh shut it Malfoy" she said and looked at her watch.

"Bloody Hell it's after three" she gasped as she leapt up," I have to get back to the shop"

"We haven't had dessert yet" Draco said " and they have the best Tiramisu I have ever had outside of Italy"

"I can't I should have been back at least half an hour ago" she said as she shrugged on her jacket." Thanks for lunch I had fun" she called over her shoulder as she ran out of the restaurant.

He looked at his own watch thinking that maybe her watch was off, but it was indeed after three, they had talked for two hours, he shook his head and signaled for the server to come over so he could pay the bill. As he walked out into Diagon Ally he couldn't help but think about how easy in was to talk to the pretty, dark haired witch.

ssssssssssssssssss

So there we have it my lovely little kittens, another chapter for you. I want to say Thank You to all my reviewers, kisses to you all.

Big Kisses to **livngvendetta** who was my first reviewer ever!

Next chapter more Anna and Tiramisu.


	4. Call and Answer

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I have to live with that everyday.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Three days, it had been three days sense they'd had lunch and he had yet to call. Draco stared at the screen of his phone; her number was across it all he had to do was push the call button.

'Come on Malfoy push the damned button it's just Granger' 

Draco had never been afraid to call a woman, not that he was afraid to call her. It had only been three days after all, and he had called last time so it was her turn to call. He snapped his phone shut threw it on the table, why was he even worrying about all of this, it wasn't as if he liked Granger, not really. She was just entertaining, and she was easy to talk to, and because she was smart he didn't have to explain his jokes or his theories on various political and world issues to her. He glared at his phone thinking of ways to destroy it, when suddenly it rang. For a split second he had no idea what to do, and then he snatched it up.

"Hello?" he winced as he realized how desperate he sounded.

"Hey " the voice was not the one Draco wanted to hear.

"What the hell do you want Nott?" Draco growled.

"Well I wanted to see if you were busy Friday night, but it seems like you're in one of your moods, so maybe I'll call back"

"I am not in one of my moods, whatever the hell you mean by that, I just wasn't expecting the call to be you"

"Oh expecting a call from someone else?"

Draco thought for a moment and sighed "No not really"

"Ok, so your angry at me for not being the person you expected to be calling, whom you are not expecting a call from…" There was a long pause.

"That pretty much covers it" Draco said.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I think you've inhaled a few too many potion fumes." Theo Nott said laughing, "So, who is she?"

"I never said it was a woman" Draco huffed annoyed that his friend was right.

"You didn't have to I know the signs of a man infatuated"

"I am not infatuated with the bloody wench," Draco growled into the phone.

"Say what you will but no man is that desperate for a phone call from a woman he doesn't like. Any way it's about damn time you found some one and stopped randomly hooking up with bar slags"

"Like you're one to talk Nott"

"Au contraire my friend that is part of the reason I wanted to get together Friday, I have meet an angel no a goddess and I want you to meet her."

Draco gave a short bitter laugh, Theo had met a new _goddess_ every few months sense they had been kids, the relationships never lasted more then a month and Theo would be back on the bar stool next to Draco luring in the afore mentioned women.

"So what's _this_ ones name?"

"Isabelle, and don't sound so mocking Dray, this one she's different, I really do think she could be the one."

"Yeah well you said the same about, Lucy, and Kat, and Emili, and-"

"Ok Ok, I get it, but this one she really is different, and I really want you to meet her."

Draco sighed, "All right name the time and place"

"Thanks man how about Giardino Verde oliva's at 7:30"

"I make you no guarantees that I will like this girl Theo or that I'll be nice to her."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, I want her to get to know the real you." Theo said excitedly "and bring your non-caller, I would love to meet the women that has you all wound up."

"She does _not_ have me all wound up"

"Right, just bring her" and he hung up before Draco could tell that him he had no intention of doing so. Draco was once again starring his phone. Theo was his best friend, his only friend really so it wouldn't do to kill him, but some times he could almost forget that fact.

Draco groaned out loud, what the hell was he going to do, Theo expected him to bring that bloody wench with him to dinner. He could pick up a random women to take, but Theo would pick up on that, not only was he annoyingly perceptive, but he also knew Draco better then he knew him self at times. If he didn't take her he would be badgered all night by Theo trying to find out who she was, though taking her wouldn't be much better, then the questions would really fly.

"Fucking Hell" Then he decided at least there would be two of them to field questions if he brought her. Now there was just the task of getting her to agree to come along. He would need to butter her up a bit, he smiled, and he knew just how he was going to do that. He pulled on his coat and shoved his phone, keys and wallet in to a pocket. Merlin he hoped this would work.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Three days, it had been three days and he had yet to call. She had just closed up the shop and was walking home. Hermione looked at her phone frowning. It wasn't like she really wanted him to call; it's just polite. When you take some one to lunch you give them a call later to tell them you had enjoyed your self, it's just the polite thing to do. Maybe she should call him, just to enlighten him on proper etiquette of course. Suddenly her phone came to life; it had barely gotten through the first ring before she had it flipped open.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mione"

"Oh...Hi" she couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Wow calm down there you might make my head big" Harry said laughing

"Sorry I thought you were someone else," she said.

"Oh yes the mystery date, Gin told me"

"She talks too much, and it was _not_ a date"

"Whatever you say, but listen the reason I'm calling is to see if you are still coming to dinner on Saturday?"

"Will _he _be there?" she asked

"Unfortunately yes, but don't not come because of him, we really want you there."

"I don't know"

"Please Mione, you can bring your new friend" Hermione gave a short laugh.

"I really don't think that is a good idea," she said.

"Yes it is, besides it will annoy Ron to no end" She gave another laugh.

"You have no idea how true that is"

"So bring him," Hermione thought about it for a moment.

"I'll ask him but there are no guarantees he'll come"

"Brilliant, see you then"

She closed her phone, and panicked she had just agreed to bring Draco Malfoy to a dinner party at Harry and Ginny's, to which all of her friends were invited to.

"Bloody Hell" she breathed. Now she _had_ to call him. She looked up to see that she was home, and sighed she would worry about that later, now all she wanted was a nice cup of tea. She walked through the gate that was left open during the day for visitors and delivery men, as she approached the stairs that led to her flat; Anna called out to her.

"Oh Hermione dear, your charming friend came to visit, and he brought a surprise" she said waving her over. Hermione started over and stopped dead in her tracks. Sitting at Anna's little glass and rod iron table with a white box in front of him was none other then Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" She asked walking over to the table.

"Tiramisu" he said, she looked at him blankly.

"What?"

" You didn't get any at lunch so I thought I'd bring you some, it really is amazing."

"You brought me Tiramisu?"

"No Granger I got it for myself and thought I'd come over and eat it in front of you." he said giving that damned smirk of his.

"Oh...well, erm..Thanks?" he got up and handed her the box; she opened and looked at the rather beautiful dessert inside. She blinked it looked as if he had brought the whole thing.

"How much do you think I eat Malfoy"?

"I thought we could share," he said.

"Oh, yes of course…I suppose I could make coffee or something."

"Coffee" said Malfoy "Anna would you like to join us" he smiled at the older woman and Hermione thought she would fall over.

"Oh I could never intrude on you two young people" she gushed.

"Oh of course you can Anna, there is plenty here and there is no one I would rather share with" said Hermione. Draco cleared his throat and gave her a pointed look.

"Yes, that even means you," she said smiling at him.

"But I brought it to you"

"And yet I still like Anna more"

"That hurts Granger, really it does"

"Oh Malfoy every one knows you don't have feelings." he looked at her with mock hurt.

"And another point to you, you really are in rare form tonight." she smiled and blew him a kiss.

"Shall we" she said and led the way up to her flat.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Several hours and cups of coffee later, the three of them were seated comfortably around Hermione's livingroom. They were laughing at a particularly amusing story Anna was telling about a holiday she and her husband had taken to Greece.

"I had never seen Andrew run as fast as he did that day, here he was a decorated war hero, he had faced down the Nazis, and he was running from a woman, twice his age and a least a foot shorter then him." Anna laughed merrily and clasped her hands to her heart.

"How did you two meet?" Draco asked

"We grew up together, he was my best friend's older brother, I knew from the day I met him that he was the man I was going to marry. I was six at the time, and I told him so. Needless to say he did not agree, that is not until several years later." She smiled her eyes misty with unspoken memories. She looked up

"Well my dears I really must go home now, it is late and these old bones need more rest then they used to" Draco hurriedly got up and crossed the help her to her feet.

"It was lovely meeting you young man, and thank you for sharing the dessert and Hermione with me tonight"

"Anna it was truly my pleasure, we should do this again" he said and kissed her hand.

"Oh you" she said giving his hand a playful slap. Hermione walked her to the door.

" Oh my, Hermione I think this one is a keeper, if I was thirty years younger…"Hermione laughed

"You would still be a dirty old women" Hermione said smiling, Anna winked and kissed her on the cheek.

"Have fun my dear, and I'll see you in the morning" and with that she was on her way home.

Hermione shook her head and walked back to the living room, Draco was looking at a picture of her and her parents that had been taken on her sixth birthday.

"You sure were a goofy looking kid," he said as he turned to her.

"Anyone ever tell you that you sure know how to talk to the ladies?" she asked in a flat tone. He grinned at her.

"All the time" she rolled her eyes and gathered up the plates and cups they had used. She walked in to the kitchen and set them in the sink. She ran the water and was surprised when he took the dishrag from her and started to wash the dishes, deciding not to say any thing she grabbed the dishtowel and dried them.

"Listen I wanted to ask a favor" He did that damn eyebrow thing again.

"And that would be?" he asked. She took a deep breath.

"Well you see there is this dinner party on Saturday, and Harry called today and asked me to bring you, well not you specifically you but the person that I had lunch with and well that was you so…" She stopped her self from babbling any more. He looked at her for a moment.

"They have no idea that it was me" she shook her head " Potter and the littlest Weasley are hosting?" she nodded. "I'll go on one condition" she looked rather nervous at that.

"What is that?"

"I'm having dinner with Theo Nott and the newest love of his life on Friday. I want you join me" She stared at him. Though she didn't know Nott very well, he had been a huge help for the Order during the war.

"Deal." she nodded "so should we shake on it"

"No Granger I think not" Hermione looked up at him, when had he gotten so close?

"We should kiss on it," he said cupping her face with his hands.

"Oh" Hermione whispered and his lips were on hers. She felt tingles from her lips to her toes, and just as fast as it had happened the kiss was over.

"I should be going, I have early rounds" Hermione didn't trust her voice so she just nodded.

"I'll call you," he said and then he was gone.

Hermione touched her lips.

"Merlin" she breathed

Was she ever in trouble.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

So there we have it kittens, Chapter four I hope you enjoyed it. My next update may take a little longer but have no fear it will come.


	5. You an I

A/N: So I could give a long explanation as to why this took so long but I won't. I will just say I am sorry and I hope you like it.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

What had she been thinking? Why had she agreed to this madness? She had to call him and tell him the deal was off, no doubt that he would agree he would see how crazy this whole thing was.

She looked at the clock on the wall 6:47 he would be there to pick her up in less then fifteen minuets.

"Bloody Hell" her hands flew to her hair it still had the curlers in it, she started to pull them out. There was knock on the door.

"Fuck me," she said, he was early. He knocked again

"Uhh.. Come on in the doors open." She yelled and ran in to her bathroom. She heard the door open.

"I'm not quite ready just give me a minuet. Make your self at home." She called to him. She looked at her self in the mirror. She pulled out the last of the curlers and threw them in the sink; she hurriedly put on a little makeup.

She ran across the hall into her room and looked in her closet for her shoes, she grabbed them and pulled them on hopping down the hall to the living room.

"You're early," she said walking in to the room," I didn't expect you for at least ten more min…" She trailed off as she saw who sitting on her couch.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she spat at Ron.

"I came over to apologize," he said getting up.

"I don't time for this." She said.

"You have a date"

"That is none of your business"

"I know, I'm sorry…you look incredible"

"Just leave Ronald"

"Look Mione, I'm really sorry. I was drunk and I didn't know what I was saying, and I am really, really sorry."

"My Grandma Nia always said that drinking brought out the truth in people."

"That's not true I was just mad at Malfoy and I was a stupid prick."

"You know Weasley, it pains me to say that I agree with you, but you are a stupid prick" Came the drawling voice from the doorway. Hermione sighed Merlin his timing was really bad.

"Malfoy what the hell are you doing here?"

"I am here for Granger, we're having dinner"

"He's your date" Ron accused.

"It's not a date it's dinner and we are going to be late, so if you'll be so kind as to leave."

"NO you won't talk to me, but you having dinner with him, he called you a mudblood a million times." Ron said his face getting red.

"The big difference is that when he did it he wasn't pretending to be my friend"

"Is he the one you been having lunch with?" He asked. Hermione didn't say any thing.

"HE IS IS'NT HE?" he said advancing on her.

"You should leave Weasley" Malfoy putting himself between the two.

"This is none of your business Malfoy"

"I beg to differ, it has a lot to do with me" Malfoy said in a bored voice. "Now Hermione asked you to leave and I suggest you do just that."

Ron sputtered and tried to say something.

"He's right Ron just leave we'll talk later"

"Fine" Ron said. He stalked out of the room. Hermione winced as he slammed the door. She looked at Draco he was smirking at her.

"If the words four times or any thing like it leaves your lips, you will regret it." She said. He smiled.

"I'm sure I have know idea what you mean." She rolled her eyes at him.

"I have a feeling that you won't be such a surprise at dinner tomorrow."

"You think the Weasel will blab?"

" Oh yes, I would be shocked if he's not at Harry and Gin's right now"

"Hmm... Well at least we can shock Nott" Hermione laughed and grabbed her clutch and jacket.

"Let's get out of here before there are any more unexpected guests."

"I couldn't agree more."

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Theo looked at his watch it was almost 7:30, he couldn't help but be a little nervous. He had no idea how Draco would react to Isabelle. He looked at the beautiful women across from him; he knew that she truly was the one for him. She was beautiful, smart, kind charming, and she could make him laugh.

"Don't worry so much Theo," she said smiling "It will be fine"

"I wish I had your confidence," he said. Just then he noticed Draco crossing the restaurant with an attractive dark haired woman, Theo frowned she looked oddly familiar.

"Theo" said Draco as they came to a stop at the table "I'm sure you remember-"

"Hermione Granger?" Theo said suddenly "I knew you looked familiar, wait…whoa…she is the one…well this is…unexpected" He looked rather confused. Hermione started to laugh.

"Draco said you would react that way."

"Well It is quite a shock, I would have never have guessed that he was dating you"

"We are NOT dating" Hermione and Draco said in unison. Theo and Isabelle looked at the two doubtfully.

"We are merely spending a small amount of time together due to the fact the we have a few insignificant things in common." Hermione said.

"What she said," Draco agreed.

"Ok if that's what the kids are calling it these days." Isabelle said smirking.

"You must be Isabelle" Hermione said extending her hand.

"Please call me Izzy," she said shaking Hermione's hand "I'm Hermione"

" And you must be the infamous Draco Malfoy, Theo has told me a lot about you." She held her hand out to Draco; He regarded her for a moment and took her hand.

"He's hardly mentioned you" Draco said with an unreadable expression.

"Don't take much of what he says seriously, He gets off on being an ass," Hermione said to Izzy she leaned closer to the other women," just pretend to be offended or he'll pout all night" she said in a stage whisper. Theo laughed and looked at scowling Draco.

"Well mate I'd say she has you pegged" he said

"Shut up Nott"

Theo grinned at the women.

"Oh my It seems I've struck a nerve." He said. Draco just continued to glare at them.

"Oh come on Draco you and I both know that you are not that offended," Hermione said smiling at him. He looked around the table.

"We should order a bottle of wine" he said and signaled for the server. Hermione gave her best 'I told you so' smile and she thought she could detect the faintest hint of a smile tugging at the corn

er of his lips.

"So Izzy what do you do" She said.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hermione and Izzy were deep in conversation as the two men watched with something akin to fascination.

"How is it possible that they met less then two hours ago yet is seems that they've been best mate for years?" Theo asked.

"I think it's a female thing, they bond over shoes and such."

"Oh don't be silly Draco we haven't even talked about shoes" Hermione said and then when back to whatever she had been saying to Izzy.

Draco looked at Theo and shrugged. At that moment the server came by the table.

"Can I interest any one in the dessert menu tonight?"

"Oh Yes I'm thinking something sinfully chocolate" said Izzy " got any thing that fits the description?"

"I think can accommodate that," He said

"Good then bring two" Said Hermione. He smiled at the women and turned to the men.

"And would the gentle men like anything?"

"You might as well being a round for the whole table." Said Draco and Theo nodded.

"Right away"

Moments later he brought out a tray with four slices of a decadent looking Cake.

"Amaretto Chocolate Mousse Cake"

Wow It's almost to pretty to eat," Said Hermione

"Well the hand it over here" Said Draco reaching for the cake, Hermione brandished her fork like a weapon.

"Touch my cake and die Blondie, I said Almost"

"Bad move man trying the get between a women and Chocolate, People have lost body parts that way." Theo said grinning.

They all dove in the their deserts.

"Oh Merlin" Said Izzy "Hermione I say we lose these guys and take home the guy who made this." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Hey it's not that good," said Draco.

"Yes it is" said the other three people at the table.

"Theo you are not supposed to agree with them"

"Sorry but this cake is the best I have ever had."

"You are all mental." Draco said pouting. He looked around at them all and then proceeded to finish his cake.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hermione and Draco walked up the stairs to her flat.

" I had a lot of fun tonight" she said.

"You sound surprised"

" I guess I kind of am, I wish I could say that Dinner tomorrow will go as well." She said looking up at him.

"You don't think it will," he said as he stepped closer to her. He cupped her face in his hand and started leaning in to her.

"Not even close" she breathed and she closed the gap. The kiss started out like their first, but soon became more heated and he brushed his tongue against her lips asking for entrance. She parted her lips in a sigh and his tongue swept in, She was very aware of every place their bodies pressed together and the sparks shooting up and down her body.

They pulled apart, and Draco leaned his for head against hers.

"I should go in," she said

"Ok"

"Alone"

"Ok"

"So…" she said pulling herself out of his arms. " I'll see you tomorrow night"

He nodded She unlocked her door and started to walk in. He called out.

"Good night Granger" She smiled.

"Night Malfoy"

SSSSSSSSsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Ok so I know that they are going slow, but there is nothing like a little anticipation to make it all the better in the end. You know I'm right my lovely kittens.


End file.
